Services such as voice, data, streaming video, streaming audio and other services are often provided to home and business customers/subscribers by telecom service providers, cable\service providers and so on. Customer premises equipment (CPE) may include various types of terminal equipment to process received cable or Internet television signals to thereby enable subscribers to view, record, and interact with the services. Among the more common consumer electronics devices are television sets, set-top boxes, cable modems, wireless routers, streaming audio equipment and gaming consoles that enable streaming services. The various devices must be authenticated in some manner to ensure that only the CPE associated with the customer/subscriber at a particular location associated with the provided services.
Unfortunately, within the context of wireless devices such as wireless routers, wireless set-top boxes or other CPE including wireless modems, it is difficult to ensure that wireless CPE associated with the customer/subscriber is in fact at the particular location for which the services are to be provided. This problem grows more acute with the progression of wireless network technology toward ever-greater ranges. Therefore, a problem exists in that CPE authorized for use by a particular customer/subscriber at one location may be used by that customer/subscriber at another location. For example, a customer with a streaming media device or smart television authorized for use at a service location may connect this device to the service provider network (directly or indirectly) at another location using the same user name and password, which connection may be violation of subscriber terms of service or service provider regulations.